Velocidrome
Description A Velocidrome is the alpha male of a Velociprey pack. Its large red crest, over its blue hide signifies to other Velociprey that it is fit to be their leader. In the original Monster Hunter, Velocidromes were always surrounded by Velociprey, which constantly spawn. Hunters have to face one or two Velocidromes in a quest. In later games, Velocidrome can be fought alone and away from their minions. They are the first boss monster hunters fight in the various monster hunter games (with the exception of Monster Hunter Tri, which they do not feature in). Velocidrome are usually found in the Forest and Hills, or the Jungle regions. There are several related species like the Giadrome, Gendrome, and Iodrome. In-Game Description }} Habitat Velocidrome, and their packs are present in forest and jungle areas. Other breeds of Prey are also known to have certain roaming grounds. All species of Prey are very adaptable to many environments so they are common and tough to wipe out. Ecological Niche Velocidrome are the least powerful out of all the drome raptors at a young age. However, if they reach an elder age, they become the strongest. They have no venom or neurotoxin producing organs, but they can jump farther than any other "drome". While Velocidrome are stronger than the rest of the pack, they are nothing to most Wyverns with the exception of the Kut-Ku, with whom they battle for food and territory. Despite this, it can be assumed the Velocidrome is at least at the middle of the food chain, as their extremely sharp claws could cause a lot of damage to unwary adversaries. Also due to their great speed, they can easily escape from predators who overwhelm them. These predators include Rathalos, Rathian, Yian Garuga, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Espinas, Abiorugu, and other predatory Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Its speed, and agility are its main strengths. Using these advantages, the Velocidrome will leap around in large strides. They often use this tactic to bring their prey down. The Velocidrome is heavily set in its pack mentality, and will rarely fight alone if possible. As a Velocidrome ages, more of its middle claws turn orange and large, its tail length becomes longer, and its crest becomes fully developed and prominent. It will become the strongest out of all the Running Wyverns as a mere jump attack can cause a small quake. It is rare for a Drome to reach this old age. In this age, it is a danger even to master hunters. Behavior Due to its weak physical strength, Velocidrome are forced to hunt in packs while hunting. The Velocidrome will first target weak, young, or sickly creatures in the hope of an easy kill. If threatened, its not unknown for a Velocidrome to intimidate larger creatures attempting to feast on its kill. Still, its bravery only goes so far, for an adult Velocidrome will only attempt a battle with, at most, an average sized Yian Kut-Ku. Velocidromes sometimes prefer two leaders in a pack because it improves the hunting strength of the pack, especially if targeting average sized monsters. In most of these cases, it assumed the Velocidromes in question, are brothers or mates who wisely share their power. They rarely get into fights with each other. With their new status as a leader, Velocidrome must be worried at all times about maintaining it's position as leader. Challenges by rival Velocidromes are frequent, and these battles often cause the Velocidrome to receive scars. This earns the respect from it's subordinate Velociprey. Attacks Gallery Intro Video Gameplay Videos